


The Magic of Mistletoes

by Destielshipper4Cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Hunter Dean, M/M, Witch Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipper4Cas/pseuds/Destielshipper4Cas
Summary: Dean has been coming to Cas’ witch shop for a while now. (Not because of the pretty owner, but to buy things he needed for a hunt, of course. That was the official version, in any case.)When Christmas time rolls around, and an enchanted mistletoe appears in the shop, will Dean get up the courage to act on the magical bond that is forming between them?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 82
Kudos: 691
Collections: Holiday Mixtape 2019





	The Magic of Mistletoes

Dean had been coming to Cas’ witch shop for close to a year now, ever since the little witch had moved here and opened up ‘Thursday’s Witch’ (for all your magical needs).

Whenever he needed something for a hunt, Cas’ shop was a safe bet. There seemed to be nothing that witch couldn’t get him—from tracking amulets to good luck charms, from magic mirrors that showed you your greatest foe to locator spells for finding lost things.

Sometimes, Dean just bought stuff for the heck of it. Plus, Cas was fun to be around, so if Dean didn’t really _need_ anything witchy, stopping by the shop still put him into a good mood. So, Dean had gotten into the habit of making up things he needed ‘for a hunt,’ even if he and Sam were in-between hunts.

This way, he had ended up with a few useful items anyway. He really liked his new dreamcatcher that kept nightmares away, and the potion that boosted his immune system had worked like a charm and he hadn’t gotten a cold yet, even though Christmas was only a few days away.

Granted, he had also gotten a few things he didn’t technically need, like the ‘Poltergeist Repeller’ or the magic beans—Sam had reminded him that they so didn’t need a gigantic beanstalk.

In any case, today was one of those days when Dean didn’t really need anything per se. He was just feeling like indulging his crush. (Yeah, he was crushing on a witch. So what?)

As Dean entered the cozy little shop, his eyes were immediately drawn to the elderly couple making out right next to the potion section. The sight was unusual enough to give Dean pause and look closer—and there it was: the mistletoe they were standing under was glowing slightly.

“Your way of spreading Christmas cheer?” Dean asked as he stepped up to the counter, nodding towards the couple and giving Cas a smile.

The witch was wearing a hat that was a cross between a Christmas hat and a witch hat. He looked utterly ridiculous. And utterly kissable, but Dean was used to that by now.

Cas nodded, seemingly proud of himself. “The mistletoe’s enchanted,” he whispered to Dean as if Dean hadn’t figured that out for himself by now.

“So, it makes everyone trapped under it play tonsil hockey?” Dean asked, eyebrows raised. When Cas tilted his head in that way he had when he didn’t understand human references, Dean clarified, “You know, Frenching?” The confused look was still there. “Sucking face? Making out?”

Finally, the frown on Cas’ face was replaced by comprehension. “Oh, not necessarily like that.” He nodded towards the couple who—wow!—were still going at it. “If it’s siblings for example, a small peck on the cheek will do just fine. Or mothers, daughters, platonic friends…”

Dean was just opening his mouth to ask some more questions when Cas smiled in that knowing way he had and said, “It’s magic, Dean. It knows what kind of kiss is appropriate and what the people under it feel comfortable with.”

Well, nothing too appropriate about that kiss over there, but who was Dean to question Cas’ witchy methods?

“You got anything new?” Dean asked his standard question when he didn’t have anything in mind. Of course, there were so many items in the shop that Dean hadn’t even had a chance to check out all the ‘old’ ones.

As always, Cas’ whole face lit up with childish joy. “Oh, you will _love_ this…”

He hurried off to the far corner of the shop and Dean couldn’t help but smile to himself. He was curious to see what Cas had in mind this time…

⁂

On Christmas Eve, Dean was back at ‘Thursday’s Witch.’ He was a bit nervous because he hadn’t actually come to buy anything, but wanted to give Cas his present. It had taken him a ridiculously long time to find something he thought Cas might like. What did you get a witch who had all kinds of awesome magical things, after all?

He made sure that the gift was safely tucked away inside his jacket pocket, took a deep breath, and opened the door, which was enchanted so that a faint ringing of melodious chimes sounded.

There was only one customer left and Cas was just ringing her up. “Just let it be absorbed overnight and your dog will feel better tomorrow.”

He looked at Dean and as always, his smile reached his eyes as he gave him a small nod. Then he wished the woman happy holidays, and once she had thanked him and turned to leave, Dean realized that he had forgotten the speech he had prepared.

“Dean! What a nice surprise.”

The old cuckoo clock in the back chimed, the cuckoo making them aware that it was “closing time, closing time, closing time.”

“You were about to close,” Dean realized, suddenly feeling like he was intruding. “I didn’t remember how long you’re open today…”

“I’ll happily make an exception for you,” Cas interrupted him. “Don’t tell me you’re going on a hunt,” he then added, a worried frown on his face. “I thought you wanted to take a couple of days off.”

“No, yeah, I…” Dean babbled. “Just looking for a last-minute Christmas present,” he lied. Great, he was totally chickening out.

“For someone special?” Cas asked, a slight edge to his voice.

“Uhm… No. Just for myself.” Dean just barely suppressed a groan. He really wanted to bang his head against the next available surface. What kind of an idiot was doing last-minute Christmas shopping for _himself_?!

Luckily, Cas’ expression suggested that he thought his blabbering was charming. Or maybe he was inwardly laughing at Dean.

“Well, in that case, I have just the right thing,” Cas said, moving right past Dean’s embarrassing moment.

He walked around the counter and led Dean towards the shelves with thingamajigs (actually labeled as such) on the other side.

On their way there, they passed under the mistletoe and Dean immediately stopped short, unable to move. He reached out, caught Cas by the sleeve and pulled him to a stop as well. Cas had been about to just move along—maybe the magic didn’t affect witches—but Dean was affected all right.

He felt the strangest urge to touch Cas, embrace him, kiss him, love him. The magic pull was magnetic as if their hearts were yearning to join.

Dean didn’t even want to resist it. His hand that still had a grip on Cas’ sleeve, let go of it as if in trance, and he slowly let his hand move down until it reached Cas’ and he could intertwine their fingers.

The witch was looking at him with wide eyes, and Dean simply pointed to the mistletoe above, his eyes never leaving Cas’.

“Oh, no, that’s…” Cas began, but Dean couldn’t resist the spell anymore. He interrupted the witch by softly pressing his lips to Cas’.

He took Cas’ bottom lip between his and nibbled on it lovingly before soothing it with his tongue. And then, emboldened by the way Cas sighed into the kiss and let himself be held, Dean pushed him against the next shelf and decided to take a page out of that old couple’s book. His tongue entered Cas’ mouth and began to explore, taking control and trying to seduce the witch with languid strokes.

He vaguely registered that they weren’t even under the mistletoe anymore, but it clearly still had him under its spell because he deepened the embrace, his heart fluttering wildly, his stomach clenching with desire—and with something else.

Love.

The tingling feeling that Cas always awakened within him spread all through his body, and his stomach did somersaults below his heart when he felt Cas’ little tongue hesitantly reciprocating the kiss.

He had never felt this kind of intimacy before. He never wanted to let go of Cas again.

Like every kiss, however, this one had to come to an end eventually.

When Dean licked across Cas’ lips one more time and then came up for air, he breathed out, “Wow! That’s quite some mistletoe you got there.”

Cas blinked at him, looking so debauched that Dean couldn’t help but lean in for another quick kiss.

Once he let go of Cas’ lips again, the witch stated, “I lifted the spell an hour ago.”

“You—what?”

“The mistletoe,” Cas said. “It’s just a regular mistletoe.”

That was—unexpected. Dean could have sworn he’d felt magic at play. But now that he thought about it, the mistletoe hadn’t even glowed the way it had done a few days earlier.

And in a way, hormones and falling in love were kind of like magic anyway.

Dean was brought out of his musings by snow softly falling from above. Right inside the shop. What the hell?

When he looked at Cas questioningly, the witch’s ears and cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, his embarrassment making him even more endearing. “Sometimes when my emotions get the better of me, I can’t really control my magic. It’s not dangerous, though,” he quickly added as if that’s what Dean was worried about.

Dean had locked onto something else entirely. “Your emotions are getting the better of you, huh?” he smiled.

Apparently, there had been no magic involved—but Cas had still kissed back.

“Well, you… I…”

Seemed like Cas was the one babbling now. Dean decided to make it easy for him and shut him up with another kiss. Not one forced by magic, but one that was magical indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though the last witch Cas story wasn't a success, I couldn’t help myself, because personally, I _love_ witch Cas. So, I hope some of you like this Christmas witch Cas fic.
> 
> Comments always make my day, so don't be shy, even if you're reading this in July or ten years from now--I'd love to hear from you in the comment section. ❤️ ❤️ ❤️
> 
> If you want to reblog the post on tumblr, **[here's the link](https://destielshipper4cas.tumblr.com/post/189922225504/the-magic-of-mistletoes-rating-teen-and-up-tags)**.


End file.
